Wonderful
by Invader Xat
Summary: Ooh, Xat tries to write a songfic! Scary! Anyway, this fic kinda explains what happened to Dib's mom. Based on "Wonderful" by Everclear.


Disclaimer and Notes: Hi! I'm feeling kinda sad right now, so even though I hate Dib, I decided to write a songfic from his point of view. The song is "Wonderful" by Everclear. I'm writing this fic 'cause of what I'm going through right now. My parents are getting divorced and it sucks. Anyway, in this songfic Dib starts out seven, so Gaz is six. It kinda explains what happened to their mom. You're probably sick of me by now, so I'll shut up and get on with the story! :-)  
Warning: Grab the tissue box. You might need it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. I was sitting on my bed in the middle of my colorful room. Why did Mommy and Daddy have to fight with each other? Whenever I got mad at one of my friends, I'd yell a little, but then I'd say sorry and it would be okay again. Why couldn't Mommy and Daddy say sorry?  
  
*I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
I close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them*  
  
I looked at my door. The poster I had on it was gone. A lot of my other stuff was gone, too. Mommy said she was making a new room for me at another house. Why did it have to be at another house? Were we moving? If we were moving, then how come she only took half my stuff? I didn't want to move, anyway. I wanted to stay here.  
  
*I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again*  
  
Uh oh, Mommy and Daddy were yelling at each other again. I stuck my head under my pillow, but I could still hear them. They were yelling words that I wasn't supposed to say. Didn't they know those words were bad? Tears filled my eyes and I hoped that Gaz was already asleep, like I was supposed to be.  
  
*I hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
I hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words and they make me wanna cry*  
  
I wiped my face with the sleeve of my PJ's and closed my eyes. In my head I could see all kinds of angels and fairys and happy things. They said everything would be fine. I smiled in my sleep. If my dream creatures said everything would be okay, then it must be true.  
  
*I close my eyes when I go to bed and I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say, "Everything will be wonderful someday."  
Promises mean everything  
When you're little, and the world is so big*  
  
I woke up the next morning to see Mommy's face.  
"Good morning, Dibby," she said. She looked sad.  
"Mommy, why can't you and Daddy say sorry and be happy?" I asked. Mommy smiled, but she was also crying. That confused me.  
"Everything will be wonderful. I promise."  
  
*I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes when you tell me  
Everything is wonderful now  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now*  
  
Mommy got me ready for Skool. She said that Daddy went to work early. Maybe today when he got home he wouldn't be so mad at Mommy. When I got to Skool, my friends told me I looked sad. I said I was fine, and at recess we started playing tag. I fell on my butt and laughed. I didn't want my friends to know that I was sad, because that would make them sad, too. I wanted to stay at Skool forever with my friends, away from home where Mommy and Daddy fought.  
  
*I go to Skool and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I laugh a lot so my friends won't know  
But when the bell rings I just don't wanna go home*  
  
Mommy brought me home after Skool. Daddy was already there. I knew there would be trouble, so I told Gaz to go listen to music in her room. I went to my room, too, and started drawing. I drew me and Gaz and Mommy and Daddy all smiling and being happy in an even bigger, even nicer house than the one we lived in now, even though I liked our house. Maybe if we lived in a different one, Mommy and Daddy would be happy. I started thinking, "Maybe Mommy was wrong. Maybe everyone's just going to be sad forever." I hoped not.  
  
*I go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
"Everything will be wonderful someday"*  
  
Gaz came into my room and said she was scared.  
"Why are you scared?" I asked.  
"Mommy and Daddy were fighting even louder than my music," she said. "Are they mad at me?"  
We both started crying, but I could still talk. "Mommy and Daddy aren't mad at you. Everything is going to be wonderful."  
Gaz sniffled and looked at me. "If it's going to be wonderful, why are you crying?"  
I shook my head. "I don't know."  
  
*Promises mean everything  
When you're little, and the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now!*  
  
Just then, Mommy and Daddy came into my room. They were happy to see that we were both in the same room.  
"Kids, we need to talk," Daddy said. He lifted me up, sat on my bed, and put me on his lap. Mommy did the same with Gaz. "Lately, your mother and I haven't been agreeing on much, and we think it's time we go our separate ways. You might not understand this now, but you will when you get older."  
"So... so you're still gonna live here, right?" I asked. There were still tears running down my cheeks. I hoped I didn't look stupid crying.  
"No, sweetie, I'm going to live at another house," Mommy said. "That's where the rest of your stuff is right now. You're going to live with me on the weekends."  
Gaz and me just started crying and we couldn't stop. Mommy and Daddy hugged us and told us it would be okay, but I knew it wouldn't. I didn't want to be hugged. I just wanted everything to be normal.  
  
*No, no, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now!  
No, no, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now!  
I don't wanna hear you say I will understand someday!  
No! No! No! No!  
I don't wanna hear you say you both have gone in a different way!  
No! No! No! No!*  
  
~One Year Later~  
"Dib, Gaz, can you come here a minute?"  
I sighed. I knew what Mom wanted us for. I was at her house because it was Saturday. I went down to the living room and saw a man I'd only seen a few times before standing there. He was holding hands with Mom. I knew they'd been going out for a while. Gaz came down, too, and instantly looked disgusted. Then again, she usually looked either disgusted or fed up with humanity nowadays. She'd thrown away her hairbow and only wore black and purple. I was mostly the same, but I had less colorful, happy things in my room now. I was starting to take interest in things like ghosts and aliens.  
"Kids, this is Charlie. He and I are really good friends and, well..."  
"We're getting married," Charlie finished for her. I turned and started stomping back to my room wordlessly.  
"Dib, wait!" Mom said. But I didn't wait. I didn't want anything to do with any of this. I went to my room and locked the door. I flopped down onto a beanbag chair that felt only half-mine and picked up a magazine off the floor. On the front was a guy in a trenchcoat and boots. Hey, he looked pretty cool.  
  
*No, I don't wanna meet your friend, and I don't wanna start over again!  
I just want my life to be the same, just like it used to be!  
Some days, I hate everything, I hate everything, everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now!*  
  
~Present~  
"Now, remember, if you're going to come on the field trip to the slaughter house, you'll need your permission slips signed by your mothers or fathers," Miss Bitters hissed. The bell rang, and Skool was out. Heh, mothers or fathers. I only had a father. My mom had married that Charlie guy and moved to California. Gaz and I had been invited to come along, but I said no. I'd taken a severe interest in the paranormal, just to keep my mind off of my life, and Gaz had sunken deeper into her anti-socialism. Dad had become a workaholic, sometimes pulling all-nighters at the lab and forgetting to call home. I didn't care. I was usually out spying on Zim, anyway.  
"Hey, Dib!"  
Speak of the devil.  
"What do you want, Zim?"  
"This 'slaughterhouse' is where they send cows and old horses to be killed and made into meat products, correct?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So what would happen if I were to, say, accidentally push you into the machinery with the animals?"  
"What would happen if I were to, say, accidentally steal your disguise...RIGHT NOW?!" I lunged at Zim, and he shrieked and dodged away and started running. I chased him. It was so... normal. I was saving the Earth. Maybe everything WAS wonderful.  
  
*No, please don't tell me everything is wonderful now!  
No, no, please don't tell me everything is wonderful now.  
Yeah, everything is wonderful now.* 


End file.
